gtwikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Ballad of Gay Tony
Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony is the second episode of downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto IV for the Xbox 360. It is due to be released in October 29, 2009. http://www.rockstargames.com/theballadofgaytony/ The protagonist is Luis Fernando Lopez, a part-time hoodlum and full-time assistant to legendary nightclub impresario Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. The storyline will interweave with the original game and first episode, most notably the Museum Piece mission which includes all 3 protagonists and secures the "Impossible Trinity" achievement. As well as a new storyline, missions and characters, it should also feature new vehicles, weapons, features, mechanics, side missions, collectibles and achievements. Rockstar says that "players will struggle with the competing loyalties of family and friends, and with the uncertainty about who is real and who is fake in a world in which everyone has a price." According to Rockstar's Official Website, "The Ballad of Gay Tony injects Liberty City with an overdose of guns, glitz, and grime." The teaser trailer of the DLC, "You'll Always Be The King Of This Town", shows a brief cameo between Niko Bellic (with his off-the-boat clothes) and another unknown character. This confirms that Bellic is somewhere in the game. In addition to this Rockstar has also announced they will be releasing Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City at the same time, which is a pack that will include both episodes and will not require an original copy of GTA IV. Sam Houser, the founder of Rockstar Games, said before its release "Liberty City is the most vibrant game world we've created yet. The episodic structure has allowed us to interweave stories, gameplay and atmosphere in a whole new way. The team at Rockstar North have yet again surpassed themselves, and made something that is both epic and very innovative. This episode's focus on high-end night life contrasts with the biker gangs portrayed in The Lost and Damned, whilst giving us a lot of new gameplay possibilities." http://www.gta4.net/news/index.php New Features It has been comfirmed by the new trailer that some new features will include: * Parachuting (In at least one mission) * A new helicopter * The ability to hang onto and climb moving trains, even when they are picked up by helicopters (In at least one mission) * An underground fightclub * Dancing Mini-Game * New or modified sports cars The trailer of The Ballad of Gay Tony is entitled "You'll Always Be the King of This Town" featuring more features, guns and vehicles. It should be noted that the game logo doesn't contain "IV" in the title, only "Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony". Game Informationn *Missions *Characters *Features See Also The Ballad of Gay Tony Official Website The Ballad of Gay Tony Official Trailer #1 The Ballad of Gay Tony First Official Trailer on Youtube de:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony es:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony nl:Grand Theft Auto IV The Ballad of Gay Tonypl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Unreleased Category:GTA IV Category:GTANav Category:Games Category:Downloadable Content Category:Xbox 360 Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony